1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for monitoring an airport area, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. The Prior Art
Traffic management on the take-off and landing strip, the taxiing area and the apron, as well as of the flight traffic in the immediate vicinity of the airport, presupposes high-resolution, all-weather-capable detection of all traffic participants, particularly aircraft, persons, and objects, e.g. lost luggage, aircraft parts or vehicle parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,488 B1 describes a system for monitoring the movements on and above an airport area, as well as for monitoring arriving and departing aircraft. In this connection, monitoring of movements on the ground takes place by means of ground radar devices. Monitoring of arriving and departing aircraft takes place by means of additional radar devices. A disadvantage in this connection is that because of the large number of data devices required, a large data volume has to be processed.